


Blame it on the Mistletoe

by onionrings_andhoneymustard



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionrings_andhoneymustard/pseuds/onionrings_andhoneymustard
Summary: T.K. and Judd have been dancing around each other for weeks - a soft, unspoken, warmth and tension weaving itself into their interactions. At Owen’s First Ever Texas Christmas Bash, it all comes to a head.
Relationships: Judd Ryder/TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Blame it on the Mistletoe

Despite a lifetime of chilly, white Christmases, T.K. has always associated Christmas-time with warmth - the glow of Christmas lights; marshmallows melting into cocoa; a wool scarf looped around his neck and tucked in against his chest. It reflects the inner-warmth he feels during this time - the warmth brought on by the joy of giving; snowball fights with friends; spending an afternoon curled up on the couch watching Christmas movies with his dad.

Even though this is the first year Christmas hasn’t been accompanied by the crunch of snow under his boots—or air that turns the tip of his nose so red he could give Rudolph a run for his money—he still feels that familiar warmth filling his chest as he mingles at Owen’s First Ever Texas Christmas Bash (the name needs work, but it gets the point across).

There are sugar cookies in his stomach and a candy cane looped around his finger and a glass of nonalcoholic eggnog in one hand. Paul and Marjan are singing along to the Christmas carols pumping through the sound system. Mateo is piecing together the balsa-wood airplane he ended up with from the white elephant gift exchange, as Michelle tests out a yo-yo. His father and Zoe have uncapped little bottles of bubbles, blowing them up toward the vaulted ceilings. And there's Judd, leaning in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. 

Judd has a Santa hat on his head, a mug of steaming cider in hand, and an amused smile on his lips as he watches his colleagues. He's also, T.K. notes, standing beneath the sprig of mistletoe his dad had hung with a thumbtack in the doorway. It doesn't have to mean anything, he knows. But it feels like serendipity.

He and Judd have been dancing around each other for weeks - a soft, unspoken, warmth and tension weaving itself into their interactions. Sitting pressed against each other on the couch in the firehouse; taking Buttercup on walks; arguing over how to prepare a perfect cup of coffee; bumping elbows as they clean the trucks; sharing their favorite songs with each other. 

It all has to come to a head sometime, T.K. knows. Now is as good a time as any. Before he can second-guess himself, he makes a beeline for Judd, stopping in front of him.

Judd looks down at him, straightening up. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah." T.K. points with the candy cane in his hand. "You're under the mistletoe."

He turns his head to look, eyes on it for a second longer than necessary before he locks eyes with T.K. again. "So I am."

"You know what it means?" T.K. can feel the familiar tension filling the air between them; it's a static sort or electricity that makes his cheeks warm and his heart flutter, just a little.

Judd dips his head in a nod. "I do." A long pause and then, "Should I move?"

He reaches out to grab Judd's shirt, candy cane carefully tilted away from the fabric, and shakes his head. "Not at all."

He rises up on his toes as Judd slides a hand beneath his chin, tipping his head up. They meet halfway, lips pressed together in a sticky-sweet, warm kiss.


End file.
